


Medical Care

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Kix is too busy trying to save everyone else to pay attention to his own wounds.





	

"Hold still, dumbass. I can’t put the bandage on when you’re moving around that much."

Kix opens his mouth.

"No. Don’t even think about it," Jesse says. "This wound needs tending and if you make a fuss it'll just take longer. And you and I both know we really don’t have the time."

Kix closes his mouth, nodding.

Jesse softens, knows it's visible on his face. "And the quicker I get this done the quicker you can get back to trying to save everyone, whether they need it or not."

Kix smiles at him. "Then why are you still talking?"


End file.
